Morning Kiss
by Danubio
Summary: Lilly snores. This is the product of a sleep-deprived Liley junkie.


Lilly Truscott snores?

It was a saddening revelation, that Lilly, cute little Lilly Truscott, could ever do something so obnoxious—especially while doing one of the world's most peaceful activities, sleep.

The way the two came upon the discovery was when Miley violently awoke one morning to a rather loud ongoing grunting noise. Her first initial reaction was that the trash was being taken out outside or something. Upon further listening, she realized that it seemed to get louder, so maybe Jackson had found the cookie stash in the cupboard and promptly went to eating it for breakfast that morning. Miley rolled over, intent on figuring out just what the hell was really causing all the racket, and immediately putting an end to it, but she rolled over to see Lilly, shaking slightly from the throaty vibrations, spooning a pillow with her back turned to her.

Miley smiled and shook her head at her small blonde girlfriend. She leant down to place a kiss on her cheek, but noticed a small circular dark spot in front of Lilly's mouth. Okay, so Lilly was a drooler, too. So she wasn't the perfect bedmate—at least she didn't have chronic halitosis every morning like her father and brother both seemed to have (luckily it skipped a generation for Miley's sake).

Miley just got up, stepped tediously over Lilly's sleeping form so as not to disturb her (apparently heavy) slumber. She made her way to the door and glanced back when Lilly made some incoherent grunt, but it was distinguishable enough to know that it was not just a particularly loud point in her snore.

"What was that, Lilly?" Miley called in a hushed tone from across the room. She knew how every morning Lilly awoke with the equivalent of a hangover, as she explained, and hated loud noises and bright lights and all that. Her excuse given was that she was simply drunk off life.

"I _said_," Lilly said, getting up into a sitting position, looking at Miley from the bed. "Where are you going without my morning kiss?"

Miley chuckled into her hand and closed the half-open door and turned completely to face her. "Maybe once you wipe that drool off your chin."

Lilly's eyes widened immediately as she quickly slapped her cheek and roughly rubbed anything that could have possibly been on her face.

Lilly frowned like a little kid. "Sorry. Guess I was having a good dream," she began innocently.

"Oh really? And what would that good dream be about?" Miley said, playing along.

"Oh, I dunno. Some ho named…Kylee was it? Riley? Spike Lee?" Lilly listed off names, her eyes looking off, attempting to pull knowledge from inanimate objects.

Miley laughed that odd but cute combination of preppy, good girl and rowdy Southern girl.

"Shut up, maybe I won't kiss you, if you're having dreams about other girls and controversial film directors, you saliva bandit." Miley crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows, waiting to see her reaction. Her pose just screamed 'oh yeah, I went there'.

Lilly frowned again and her blue eyes shook slightly.

Miley immediately frowned back, giving in to Lilly's sad little face; she was like a kicked puppy or something.

"Aww Lilly you know I'd kiss you even if you were Swamp Thing," she said apologetically, outstretching her arms and walking toward Lilly.

"Okay." Lilly said, still sounding sad. _Damn I'm a good actress, _Lilly thought as she concealed her smirk with a tiny pout.

Miley hugged Lilly tightly. Lilly tried to lift her arms but found something was amiss.

_The hell…? Oh. _"Miles, slight problem."

Miley pulled away a little and looked at Lilly puzzled. Lilly glanced down toward her arms then back up at Miley. "Sleepin' with your arms bent all night equals no blood flow meaning, my arms are numb, I can't hug you." Lilly said this all quite quickly, and had a tacked on pout that was real now.

Miley smiled sadly and took Lilly's wrist in her hands and linked them around her neck.

"You're like my puppet," Miley mused as Lilly just looked in her eyes cutely.

"Sorry I drooled and made a replica of the Pacific Ocean on your blanket."

"You snored, too, but I ain't stoppin' ya." Miley said laden thick with accent.

Lilly groaned and rolled her eyes. "That's obnoxious, I'm sorry."

"Somehow you do it justice and make it cute," Miley recognized aloud.

"That's what you said about my ugly shirt Oliver bought me for Christmas," Lilly smiled, cherishing any compliment, even repeated ones.

"Well, it's the truth," Miley nodded surely. "By the way I haven't seen that shirt anywhere, what'd you do with it?"

"Burnt it, like all of the school said I should. Miley, you were the only one who thought that thing actually looked _good_ on me, and your opinion doesn't count anymore because you say that about anything I wear."

"Sue me for liking how you look." Miley shot her hands up in faux submission.

"Well, it's not that I don't like being gushed about, who the hell doesn't? I just can't go shopping with you anymore because I could pick something my Great Aunt Ophelia dropped off at the Salvation Army and you'd think it was like some new lingerie line from Victoria's Secret."

"That doesn't stop you from shopping with me though…"

"Duh, who'd wanna miss feeling you up behind the dressing room curtain?"

"We make out in weird places," Miley realized out loud again. "Like the church pews at midnight…" Miley trailed, recounting in her head the time they snuck in tipsy, thinking the place was just a really deserted Taco Bell.

"Or the dining room table last Thanksgiving," Lilly agreed, also reminiscing.

"Mr. Kingston's retirement seminar!" they both squealed at the same time, reliving the time when Lilly was complaining about old people being boring and smelling funny and Miley, in an attempt to be sexy at the time, told her that _she_ wasn't boring and _she_ didn't smell funny and that maybe Lilly should turn her attention to _her_.

Lilly sighed dreamily, reliving the moment in her mind. She shook her head, smiled and said "old people smell like cornchips and mothballs."

"You think if they didn't I wouldn'ta scored that night?" Miley asked with a scrunched nose.

"Hell no…" Lilly said, her arms no longer numb, wrapping them around Miley's waist and kissing her.

**A/N: Okay. This started with a point, it really did, but I got carried away as per usual with the dialogue….and it morphed into what you see now. I'm sorry. But it's fun to write dialogue for them. **

**Btw, this is based off a true story…unfortunately I'm the snorer and a lot of this was stretched, but it was loosely based off a real life situation. **

**Thought I had more to say here, but I don't. Reviews pl0x.**


End file.
